


My Only Queen is You

by Orca478



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: All of his life, Kion knew he attracted some females, but while he cares for them, he never wanted to be in a relationship, they were friends and that’s it.Until he met Rani, she changed things.Unlike the others, he felt a connection to her, he soon realize that he wanted her, more than even being the leader of the guard.So with the advice of his parents and sister, he follows his heart and gets with her.To bad the other females aren’t staying that quiet.In this tale, not everyone is happy with Kion’s decision to leave the guard to be with Rani. And they will do questionable things to get him back.But the love bug has struck Kion and Rani hard, and they are now inseparable, nothing will split them apart.
Relationships: Kion/Rani (The Lion King), Nala/Simba (The Lion King)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Following What the Heart Wants

“Why are we so different ? By still so much the same ?”

“Why do I start smiling, when I see your face ?”

Rani.

That’s all he can think about ever since he left the tree of life.

Usually his mind was on the Guard. Planning, training, patrolling. The few times it isn’t it’s on his parents and sister. But for days, she is the only thing that’s on his mind.

The fact that Vitani challenged him for the tittle of the Guard Leadership hasn’t sink in. Or it has but he doesn’t care, because a small voice on his mind told him to loose. To give the leadership and go be with her.

Usually he would call the idea ridiculous but this time, the idea of being with Rani was winning, and by a lot.

Was it shame he wants to leave the guard to be with a female ? 

There is only one way to find out.

“Hey, Mom, Dad !”

Simba and Nala need their little moment to see their son.

“Hey Kion.”

“Worried about tomorrow ?”

“It has to do about that, but, this might sound crazy.”

“Son, just tell us, we’ll support you.”

“I don’t think I want to continue leading the Guard.”

“WHAT !”

His parents were shocked.

“I know it’s weird, but listen, I met this female and...”

“Oh, a female.”

“You should have started with that.”

Simba and Nala relaxed knowing what was making their son make this choice.

“What is her name ?”

“Rani.”

“Did I hear correctly ? A female finally got my little brother ?”

Kiara came in.

Now Kion was fully aware of all of the girls he had attracted. Full, Tiffu, Zuri, Jasiri. They all had crushes on him. He however only sees them as friends, they never generated any other impact in him. Unlike Rani who he can’t get off his mind.

“Well Son, if you want to be with her and leave the Guard, just do it, I’m sure the others will understand.”

“You guys aren’t mad ?”

“Why would we ? If your heart wants Rani, go get her Kion.”

“We are always going to be here for you, but there was always gonna come the day a female came to your life, and we accepted that it might make you leave us, if she makes you happy. We are happy.”

“This will make many jealous, but they will just have to deal with it little bro. Don’t let that stop you from getting Rani, go get her little Bro.+

“Are you ready Kion ?” Vitani challenged.

“I’m not.”

Everyone gasped at that.

“What the hell are you talking about ?”

“I’m not fighting you, I am quitting the Guard.”

That made all of his team gasp.

“KION WHAT THE HELL !”

“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT.”

“I’m sorry guys, but my heart....it doesn’t want this anymore, and they always say you have to follow the heart.”

Besthe was the only one not surprised, he saw it coming.

“Hey I’m ok with it, specially since I know what you want now, it starts with R, and ends with I right ?”

“Hehehe, yes.”

“Wait, are you talking about Rani ?” Bunga asked.

“I.....I am, Rani asked me to stay with her before we left, and I, I want to be with her. She is, she became someone special to me in a way I can’t describe. I’m sorry for leaving the Guard, but my heart wants her now.”

Most of the present animals were stunned.

Simba, Nala, and Kiara were proud, he is doing the right thing. Kovu is proud too, knowing one must follow the heart.

Timon and Pumbaa we’re crying knowing they are loosing another one to love, but they accepted it, happenis was the most important thing.

As for the Guard.

Besthe was happy, he knew Kion and Rani connected on the Tree of Life, a special bond that can’t be broken, of this makes his friend happy then he should go for it.

Ono was sad, but knew there is nothing to do about it, if he wants her, he should go.

Bunga and Fuli however were pissed.

“So you’re leaving us for a lioness you met a couple of months ago, after all of this years you are choosing her !”

“I am. I....I love her, and I want her Fuli, I’m sorry but it’s time to move on, at least for me. I felt something with her I never felt with anyone.”

Fuli looks crushed at that.

“But Kion, what about our adventures, you can’t just leave, we need you.”

“No Bunga, you guys are so strong in your own, and Vitani will lead you well. I...I need to go. I officially name Vitani the leader of the Guard.”

He passed the mark to her, and the roar.

He just left after that, avoiding the questions from many females and Bunga. 

He only said bye to his parents and Sister, as well as his new Brother in Law, and Besthe, he a  
Wasn’t sad like the others, he was happy he was following his heart.

With that he made his way back to the tree of life.

To Rani.

“Hey Sister !”

Rani looked at her brother.

“What’s wrong ?”

“Oh nothing, but I guessed you would have wanted to see this.”

“What are you talking about ?”

“Hey Rani.”

That made her heart stop.

It was him, Kion.

The love of her back is back.

“Kion ! What are you doing here ?”

“I....I tried going back home but it didn’t work, as much as I love my parents and sister, I needed to be back in here. Mom says you need to be where your heart wants to be, and I want to be here, with you.”

She was 100% sure she is blushing madly.

“So, Eh, it’s the offer to stay still here ?”

“YES ! I mean, yes, it’s still here.”

“That’s great.”

Kion and Rani got close to each other.

Without warning, they started nuzziling affectionally.

“Hey, there is something I have to tell you.”

“What is it ?”

“Rani, I love you, I really do.”

This has to be the best day of her life.

“I love you too Kion, I really do.”

“I guess we are of the same pride huh.”

“The perfect one.”


	2. 4 Unhappy Females and One Very Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many struggle with Kion’s choice.
> 
> Not that he cares in the moment, as he’s with Rani.

Things had gone downhill after Kion left to be with......her.

She can’t even say her name, that’s how angry she is.

Fuli has pinned Kion ever since the Guard started, she has made everything to show she loves him, she had to fight Tiffu, Zuri, and Jasiri, the others that wanted Kion. 

For years it was a fruitless battle between them 4. She thought this journey was going to give her the edge. Instead it gave her a 5th contender, and the winner.

How did she do it ? How the hell did Rani did what she and others failed for years.

She thought it must be a fling at first. They say all real couples have a song. But Besthe confirmed it, just like Simba and Nala, and Kiara and Kovu, Kion and Rani did sing a song, a lovely one the hippo said.

Why, what did she had that she didn’t, except for the fact she’s a lion like him. 

Maybe is because he can have cubs with her ? But she’s a feline like him, it could be possible. 

She must be missing something, what did Rani had she didn’t, what made her better than Tiffu, Zuri, Jasiri or her.

She went to ask the.....well not so much team anymore.

Bunga rage quited after Kion left, feeling betrayed that his best friend just left.

She followed him soon after. She won’t follow another lion. Besthe, Ono, and Anga were still in the Guard, loyal to Vitani. She has already replaced Bunga and her.

Still the still met some times.

Poor Bunga sat at the entrance of the cave, as he expected Kion to show up. But it has been weeks since he left, he must have been at the Tree of Life for a good time now, with Rani.

“Hey you, I need you to tell me this Besthe.”

“Eh sure, what is it Fuli ?”

“What did Rani do that got her Kion’s attention ?”

“Oh that’s very simple, nothing.”

“What ?”

“She did nothing, their relationship was created naturally.”

“But why didn’t it happen with us ?”

“Because yours was probably meant to be a friendship, not a romance. Also Rani has something we don’t, she perfectly knows the presssure Kion went as both Prince and leader. They have so much in common.

“But, But.”

“Fuli, take my advice, be happy for him, he is following his heart and even if it’s painful, it’s Rani the one he wanted, and she wanted him back.”

They heard Vitani’s roar.

“That’s our call, goodbye guys.”

They left Fuli and Bunga.

“Lost my best friend to love, to a lioness he just met months ago. This is just great.

She agreed with him.

“That was a nice hunting trip right Zuri ?”

“Oh yeah, it was really nice.”

Tiffu and Zuri saw Kiara siting there.

“Oh hi Kiara.”

“Hey you two. You missed a lot.”

“Hehehe, sorry.”

“What did we miss ?”

“Well remember Kovu ? After some issues he proved Dad that he wasn’t like Scar or Zira. Soon after Zira’s pride made an attack but we managed to unite the prides peacefully, all except Zira herself which I fought and...well she’s gone now. Kovu is my mate now and future King.”

“You have a mate !”

“And you didn’t tell us ! Awww.”

“Zuri we weren’t here.”

“Oh right.”

“Anyway, soon after Kion returned from his journey, however just like me, he met a female that he liked, a lot, her name is Rani. My little bro decided to follow his heart, and gave Kovu’s sister the leadership of the guard, and left to get with Rani. I do have to go visit him, and meet the lioness that finally got his heart.”

Tiffu and Zuri were frozen.

That’s when Kiara remebered, they liked him too. And she just told them he founded his mate.

“Kion...founded a mate ?”

“Someone actually got him.”

“Well,yeah, he was struck badly by the love bug. Now I don’t know Rani but I heard she fell as hard for him.”

They just sat there frozen.

“Eh Hello ?”

“We Lost the prefect lion.”

“Someone actually took him.”

She should have never opened her mouth.

Jasiri looked at her reflection.

“I thought we were meant to be you and I, uniting two kingdoms. But you did that, just with another kingdom, and another female.”

When she retrieved Kion, she was ready to finally confess her feelings for him.

But when she went, she got the worst news ever. He was gone, he left back to the Tree of Life, to be with someone named Rani, someone he fell in love with.

That crushed her heart. Everyday she woke up knowing she could loose him to Fuli, Tiffu,mor Zuri, they spent more time with him. When years passed she felt she had a chance as they never got together, but she never imagined a new female would come in, and be the one that took his heart.

She wants to fight for him, her fierce part really wants to show Rani how much she loves him, but the other part of her wants him happy. If Rani is the one that does that, good for her, she won fare and square.

She was confused, and she must settle her feelings before they make her crazy.

“This might be the happiest day of my life.”

“Even happier when you became the leader of the guard ?”

“Yep. If it’s between you or the Guard, you win Rani.”

Rani blushed at that.

“Kion are you sure you want this, I don’t want to force you out of your home and friends.”

“Hey I told you. I always searched for what I wanted most in life, at first it was the guard, but ever since I laid my eyes on you, you were the one I wanted. Nit because I can be King or be part of the Night Pride. But because it’s you Rani.”

“Oh god, that’s the most beautifull thing anyone ever told me. To be wanted just for being me, Kion I,...I’m gonna cry, you made me cry !”

“Hey crying is ok.”

She really started crying, after her grandma died, she never thought she would be this happy, but here she is.

She is extremely happy.

“Well my King, let’s make it official.”

“You got me there, but just for you to know, I got no experience in this.”

She just pushed him down and laid on top of him.

“Neither do I, but we can do it together.”

“Oh yes, we’re going to be a great team.”

“We already are, ready ?”

“Yes, I am.”

Kion and Rani focused on finally becoming true mates.

It was a great and beautifull time.


	3. A Rude Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kion and Rani are interrupted during one of their moments.

“You ken you purr when you sleep.”

“To loud for you ?”

“To cute for me, don’t stop doing it please. It’s music for my ears.”

“Well since you say it so nicely, then you’re hearing my purring all nights.”

“It will be an honor my Queen.”

Kion and Rani laughed at that.

“What time is it anyway ?”

“Hey Makini ? What’s the time ?”

“It’s almost the middle of the day.”

“WHAT ?”

“We slept all morning.”

“Seems that you two had fun making it official.”

“It was the best thing ever.” Rani purred.

Kion looked at her.

“What ?”

“You said that out loud.”

“Shit.”

“But you’re saying the truth.”

Fui roared frustrated.

“What the hell, hunting wasn’t this hard !”

She roared and left to find new prey, when she saw Bunga.

“Bunga ?”

“Oh hey Fuli.”

“Ok, what did you do ?”

“Nothing, I just in my way to visit Kion.”

“That’s a days trip.”

“So ? I haven’t seen my best friend for days, want to see how is he doing.”

“And what if he doesn’t want to spend time with you, what if she is more important.”

“Nonsense, best friends are more important.”

Poor guy, he is in for a shock.

But...she might as well tag along, see how Kion’s doing.

“Wait, I’ll go with you.”

“Awesome !”

Before they left, someone called them.

“Hey Wait, you guys are going to see Kion ?”

It was Jasiri.

“Hell Yeah we are, we haven’t seen him in a long time.”

“Mind if I tag alone, I didn’t exactly talked to him before he left again. I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Fuli growled.

Getting Kion alone from Rani was going to be hard enough, now she has to deal with Jasiri.

“I regret all of the time I felt a tad jealous of Kiara being future Queen.”

“Come on Kion, you have done great.”

He has been King for a week now and he is tired.

“Really ?”

“Yep.”

“Thanks Rani.”

“That’s What mates are for, we support each other.”

“Yeah we do.”

“Buuuuuut, you know, we have free time.”

“Want to have more fun my love ?”

“Hell Yeah I do.”

“Makini. No One can interrupt us unless is a real emergency.”

“Of course my King, enjoy your night.”

“Oh you can be sure of that.”

Makini was working in her painting when a familiar voice called her.

“Hey Makini !”

“Bunga ? Fuli ? Jasiri ?”

“It’s us !”

“It’s been so long, how’s home ?”

“It’s good, now where is Kion, I want to see my best friend.”

Makini knew Kion doesn’t want to be disturb right now.

“Ehhhh sorry Bunga he can’t come. He’s sleeping.”

“Nonsense a little wake up call from his best friend will make him happy.”

Bunga ran to the cave, but she stopped him with her staff.

“Bunga, King Kion and Queen Rani want to be left alone. They had a rough day and they want to rest, you will speak to him tomorrow. 

“Come on, just a little greeting.”

He avoided her and entered.

“BUNGA NOOOO!”

ROAR 

Bunga was sent flying.

“Bunga what the hell ?”

“Didn’t you heard Makini, we don’t want guests !”

“We’ll talk tomorrow, leave us alone !”

Fuli aproched Bunga.

“She told you.”

“But they were awake, although Rani was in top of Kion and...”

“SHUT UP, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU !”

“I’m so sorry Rani.”

“Why are you apologizing Kion, you had no idea he was coming.”

“Still....”

“Nope, not hearing it, this is not your fault, it was just an accident, and that’s it, so let’s enjoy our time together before tomorrow.”

“Whatever you say my love. But I don’t know why they are here. I know Kiara is coming any day, she wants to meet you, but I just know of her.”

“They must be missing you. And on that topic I do want to meet your birth home. And your parents, even here we have heard of Simba and Nala.”

“They would adore you.”


	4. Not as Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunga, Fuli, And Jasiri try to get Kion to spend time with them, but he has his king duties, and then his mate duties.

Kion walked with Rani to meet his friends.

He knows Kiara is coming but them, he had no idea.

“Hey Guys, didn’t expect you.”

“Oh hi Kion, you are awake now !”

“Yeah after you woke me up !”

“Oh silly Kion, you were awake when I came.”

“Bunga, you know Rani and I are mates right ?”

“Yeah.”

“And in nights mates like to be together, alone.”

“Yeah but why ?”

“Bunga, do you even know what mating is ?”

“Yeah.......no.”

Kion groaned, he should have seen this coming.

“You know what, forget it.” 

He turned to Rani.

“Here at moon rise ?”

“Here at moon rise.”

The two nuzzled.

It made Fuli and Jasiri sick.

“See you soon love.”

The two parted ways to deal with their duties.

Bunga ran to Kion.

“Hey Kion. So want to catch up ? Play a game to remember old times.”

“Bunga I can’t play, I have my duties as King, some animals send requests for me and Rani to see them. That’s why we divide, to see everyone and help,with their problems. It’s hard but it’s my duty.”

“So we can play at night”

“Bunga I use the nights to be with Rani. We just became mates and we want to enjoy it. Sometimes duty doesn’t allow us too. Honestly you guys should have come with Kiara. Since I know of her visit we already have a plan for it.”

“Wait Kiara is coming ?”

“Yeah, before I left she told me she was coming soon. She wants to meet Rani.”

He won’t tell them about their plans to go to the pridelands for some days. As it’s more of a trip to meet his parents than anything else. Although Rani wants to say hello to Besthe. She’s glad the hippo was supportive of his choice. 

“You guys can follow me, but we have to keep schedule.”

Despite their attempts at a small talk. Kion couldn’t focus in them. He was to busy being King. 

“Is that all ?” He asked a tiger.

“It is, thank you my King, Queen Rani is lucky to have a mate like you.”

On that she’s right.

Fuli’s jealousy is just getting stronger and stronger as the time passes. She needs to control it. But seeing him with her was just to much.

Jasiri got a bit of attention, but not so much. Kion wanted to know how the new Outlands were going, only to find that as long as hyenas respecte the circle of life, Simba allowed them back in the pride lands. He was also surprised how much Janja has truly changed. He now follows the circle of life fully and doesn’t allow any one that tries to break it.

But apart from that, he was busy and busy, and busy, and more busy, she didn’t know Simba and Nala had it so hard, but she does respect them more. 

They could only speak on lunch break, were Kion told them of his new life. When they asked how the Guard was doing, she and Bunga just said great. He must be really tired to notice the marks gone, but she is starting to think that was a mistake. If they don’t tell him, Kiara will. 

Not a good idea to lie.

When night fell, Kion was looking forward to his time with Rani.

“Well Guys, we separate here.”

“What ! But whyyyyyyyy ?” Bunga yelled. 

“It’s night, it’s my alone time with Rani.”

“Kion we came to see you, you live with her, can’t you just give us a night.”

“I’m sorry Fuli, but we need to speak of the issues and something else that can’t wait.”

Also she’s his mate. He wants to be with her, and he knows Fuli has bad mouthed Rani on his back.

“I have to go, see you later.”

In his mind, he can’t wait for Kiara to show up, not only to see her but for her to take them home.

“You seem distressed.”

“What do you mean ?”

Rani looked at him.

“I can see something is troubling you, what’s wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong just that...”

“Kion, when we became mates, it meant we are there for one another, I’m here for you as much as you’re for me. So lease of something is bothering you, tell me.”

“I...I don’t know how I feel about them being here. They weren’t the most accepting of my desicion. It made me a bit sad. My family is more than ok with me being here, and some of my other friends are too. But this three are among my best friends and all they do is try to get me back. I care about them. But they are starting to make me feel bad, also the way Fuli and Bunga speak about you, it’s bothering me. They are my friends but you’re my mate. I can’t tolerate anyone bad mouthing you.”

“Awww, I love you too, but I don’t need you to focus on what they say about me, I could care less. You know you can just tell them to leave, we’re King and Queen.l

“Nah, Kiara will be here any day now, I’ll tell her to take them back.”

“But wasn’t our plan to leave with your sister so I could meet your old home and your parents ?”

Shit. She’s right.

“Well we’ll just leave with them. I don’t think they will do something with Kiara around, she’s the future Queen after all.”

“If you say so.”

“Well I’m done talking about problems. Want to get something to eat ?”

“You bet, I’m starving.”

The two left side by side. Enjoying their time together.


	5. Traveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiara comes in, and Kion and Rani decide to go back with her to meet Simba and Nala.

Kion woke up expecting to hear Bunga’s shouts.

“My King, so good for you to wake up !”

“Thanks Makini, but why ? Did Bunga do something ?”

“Oh no, your Sister just arrived.”

That made him fully wake up.

“Rani, love wake up.”

“Uuuuuh, why ?”

“My sister’s here.”

That made Rani fully wake up.

“How’s my fur ? how do I look ? did she eat something ?is she being treated well ?”

“Your fur is perfect like always, you are beautifull, and I don’t know the others until we see her.”

“Wait, She’s just waiting, oh no, that’s not good, let’s go !”

“Well well, for once I had to wait for my little brother to wake up, instead of him waking me up.”

Kion rolled his eyes, he won’t deny he missed her.

“Nice to see you too Sis.”

“Jejeje, nice to see you to Bro.”

The siblings nuzzled.

Kiara turned to Rani.

“You must be Queen Rani, the lioness that finally got my brother’s heart. I’m Kiara.”

“It’s an honor Princess Kiara.”

“Just call me Kiara. Your my brother’s mate. We’re family.”

“Then just call me Rani please.”

“I like you, you got a good one Kion, she’s beautifull.”

Rani blushed at that.

“Thank you.”

“Hey Kiara, how long can you stay ?”

“A week, why ?”

“We were wondering, Rani wants to meet Mom and Dad, do you think they’ll have to see us if we come with you.”

“What ? Of course they would, their our parents, and they actually have been thinking of coming here themselves, once Kovu is more ready for a temporal leadership. This will be much better, also Kovu does want to get to meet you better, you two really haven’t talked.”

“Yeah, I do want to meet the lion that got my sister. How is he doing ?”

“He’s great. He and Dad now get along great, they are friends now, and Vitani is making a great lead of the Guard.”

“Yeah, Bunga and Fuli haven’t told me a lot of the missions she sends them too, so I’ll take your word.”

“Wait a sec, they told you what ? Kion, they both quited the Guard when you left. Besthe, Ono, and Anga are still in it, but those two aren’t. Speaking of Besthe he said hi, to you and Rani.”

Wait what ?

They told him they were still on the Guard.

But they quited, why ?

“But, why did they leave the Guard ?”

“It seems their loyalty was more toward you than the Pride Lands. It wasn’t like you that you were following your heart to be with Rani, they just, decided it was enough. There are two new members, including that male cheetah that came with you.”

Azari joined the Guard, wow.

He thought something was growing between him and Fuli, but he is not so sure.

“Are Azari and Fuli...”

“No, he asked her, but she said no. She hasn’t gotten over you.”

“Wait back up, over him, Fuli wanted Kion ?”

“She wasn’t the only one. Three others wanted him, but you were the only one he ever wanted back.”

“You chose me over 4 females ?”

“There was no question for me.”

“I love you my King, so much, now let’s show your sister around, and as a good mate, I want to know how you were as a cub.”

“Oh trust me, I have stories for you.”

Kion groaned.

“Don’t groan, they are nothing compared to what Mom will tell her.”

The days went by in a flash.

Rani made arrangements for her family to take over for a while.

“I’ll be back in two weeks, you can handle it ?”

“Of course, have fun meeting your hero.”

“Hero ?”

“Nala has been her hero since she was a cub.”

“Aunt !”

“What ?”

“My Mom is your hero ! Jajajajaja.”

“Oh as a cub she used to role play as Nala all the time, it was hilarious.”

Rani blushed embarrassed.

“Hey Don’t be ashamed, you are finally meeting her.”

“This is different, my hero is my mother in law, and your father is Simba, I can’t mess up.”

“Don’t worry, after the whole Kovu thing, they are much more open. They will be nice.”

Rani breathed.

“Let’s go then.”

Bunga and Fuli watched jealousy.

Kion walked ahead of them, Rani one one side, Kiara in the other.

It’s like they were none existent to him.

“So he has truly moved on, he is much more of a family lion now.” Jasiri said sadly. “He truly loves her.”

“Not for long.”

“What the hell are you saying ?”

“We are going to show Kion he’s home is the Pride Lands, with us.”

Jasiri didn’t want to think what they would do. 

She just knows she won’t be part of it. Kion is happy with Rani, so she wants them happy as her friend.

There are many fish in the sea, and there is a particular reformed hyena she might give a chance.


	6. Meeting and a Plan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kion and Rani meet Simba and Nala. But they are unaware of the plan to separate them.

After days of traveling they were finally in the Pirdelands.

“Wow, this is very different from the tree of life.” Rani said.

“Yeah, here is more open and less trees.” Kion said.

“Must be perfect for hunting.”

“It is.”

“You see that rock, my sister in law, that’s Priderock. Is where my parents and I live, and it was Kion’s home.”

“Let me guess, the king stands at the top.”

“Yep.”

“Is it to bad to say I’m afraid of heights ?”

“Yep. Don’t worry though, it’s not that high love.”

A blue bird came by.

“Well look at this, welcome home Princess Kiara, and Pri....sorry, King Kion, so good to see you again.”

“Jejej, Hello Zazu.”

“And I must guess this is your mate and Queen.”

“Zazu, this is Rani.”

“Welcome to the Pridelands Queen Rani.”

“Thank you.”

“Zazu, can you inform our parents we’re coming, with a guest.”

“Of course, I’m on my way.”

He flew to tell them.

“He seemed nice.”

“But he can be very annoying, when he baby seated us it was the worst, I much rather had Timon and Pumbaa take care of us, they are the funniest.”

“Wait, aren’t those the merkat and warthog that joined the fight against Scar ?”

“They are. After Scar killed our Grandfather, they took Dad in and raised him, took care of him until he grew up and Mom found him.”

“They aren’t the bravest, but they are always there when we need them.”

“Well then, let’s go meet Mom and Dad.”

To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Simba and Nala are heroes, and the latter is her childhood idol, but above that, they’re her in laws.

She can’t mess up.

When they got close, a male and a female came into view, it was them.

“Kiara, you’re back.” Nala said.

“And Kion did come visit is, welcome back son.”

Simba and Nala went to nuzzle their kids.

“I miss you Mom and Dad.”

“We miss you to, but are you happy ?”

“Yes, very.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

To her embarrassment, it was Nala the one that noticed her.

“Oh, well Kion this is embarising, you brought her and didn’t allow me to greet her first.”

Nala turned to Rani.

“Hello dear, I’m Nala, you most be Rani.”

“Yes your majesty, it’s an honor, I grew up hearing the story of what you did with Scar.”

“Nothing of your majesty, you married our son, you’re family.”

Simba turned to her.

“Welcome to the Pridelands Queen Rani, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want. And also don’t call me King, only Simba.”

“Thank you, Simba.”

“Kion, she’s beautifull, good pick son, well but it’s the inside that matters, and I can tell her inside is much more pretty.”

“She’s prefect Mom.”

“Kion, come on, I’m not perfect.”

“You are.”

“He just ignored us ! He just talked with her !”

“I know right, I thought Rani was nice, but she took our bud away.”

“Did you talk to Jasiri to see if she’s in ?”

“She said no. No matter how she feels, she won’t do it. But I do got us a pair of allies.”

Fuli looked at the newly arrive paired.

Tiffu and Zuri.

“We heard you want that Rani out of the way.”

“We are in, she took our lion.”

Kion is Fuli’s but she will deal with them later.

“Good, so What is the plan.”

“Simple, what if there is a little accident that separates them ?”

Bungs kept talking to them. They had a plan.

They didn’t see the pair of eyes looking at them.

“Your home is beautifull.”

“Thanks Rani.”

Kion and Rani were watching the sun set.

“So how’s meeting your hero ?”

“Your Mom is really nice.”

“Yeah she.....”

“KION !”

Kion turned around and saw Jasiri.

“Jasiri What ?”

“Listen, this is important, Rani is in danger. Bunga, Fuli, Tiffu, And Zuri are making plans to get rid of her.”

In that moment, he felt pure anger.

No one hurts his Rani.

No one.


	7. How Could You !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan to hurt Rani goes extremely wrong, specially since it isn’t Rani the one that got hurt.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WANT TO HURT RANI ?”

“I overheard them, their jealousy has gotten the best of them. They want to strike soon.”

“Well if they think I’m gonna allow that.”

“Wow, Wow, calm down love.”

“Calm down, my supposed friends just planned to hurt the love of my life.”

“I know, and trust me I ain’t happy someone is trying to hurt me. But we need to get this calm. Jasiri here gave us the advantage. We just need to avoid them and now.”

“Yeah, you’re right. What would I do without you ?”

“Probably something stupid.”

“Jajajajaja.”

“Well that’s easy, just avoid the cannon, they want to break the dam from there. Making it as if Rani fell to the water.”

That got Kion to stop.

“Oh god, Kiara and Kovu are there now !”

The two females froze. 

“Oh oh.”

“Jasiri, get the Guard, Rani and I will get Mom and Dad.”

“Got it.”

“I see them, it’s those,two spots !” Tiffu said.

“Yeah, and Rani is the one close to the water.” Zuri said.

“Allright Bunga, now !”

“Zukasama !”

Bunga destroyed the dam, the water came out.

“It is nice out here.”

“Yeah it is.....”

Kovu heard something.

“Kovu honey, there is something I have to tell you I....”

“RUN !”

“What ?”

“Run Kiara run !”

Kiara gasped as the water came to them.

“Climb to safety !”

Kiara was pushed to a safe zone.

“KOVU !”

Kion, Rani, Simba, and Nala ran as fast as they could.

“Why would they do this ? Aren’t they suppose to be good ?”

“Jealousy is a strong enemy Kion, look what happened to Scar.”

Kion knows his father is right.

“The river !”

It has grown, they were to late.

“Come on, maybe they got away in time !”

They met up with Jasiri and the Guard.

“KIARA !”

“KOVU !”

“SISTER !”

“BROTHER !”

“KIARA HONEY ITS US, COME ON.”

The search was joined by Timon and Pumbaa, who were searching for Bunga but found out what happened and came to help.

“Pumbaa, can your big nose smell them ?”

“I’m sorry Timon, I can’t.”

Kion was desperate to find his sister and her mate.

They are his family.

“KIARA !”

He heard sobbing.

He ran to the sound, and saw her.

“Kiara !”

He rushed happily to her.

But then he saw why she was crying.

Kovu laid on the floor, motionless.

“MOM, DAD. I FOUND HER, COME QUICK !”

He went close to his sister.

“Kiara....”

“He’s gone.”

“What !”

“He saved me, when I dragged him out of the water, he was not breathing, I lost my mate Kion.”

She began crying again.

“I didn’t get to tell him I am pregnant.”

Kion gasped.

“KIARA !”

Simba and Nala came to their kids, and saw in horror what happened.

“Oh no, not like this, he is to young.”

Simba did his best to try to revive Kovu, using all he knew.

Nothing worked.

“Oh god. I...I’m sorry Kiara.”

Kiara fell in her father’s body, wanting his comfort.

“I lost him Dad, I lost the love of my life.”

Simba tried to think of anything that would make her feel better.

He has nothing.

Kiara just cried.

“I’m pregnant Dad, I’m pregnant with his cub, he or she will grow without a father.”

Simba gasped at that.

He should be happy he is going to be a Grandfather, this should be a happy time.

But it isn’t, he cannot be happy right now. Kovu was to young to finish his path in the circle of life.

Nala went and nuzzled her daughter.

“It’s going to be ok Kiara, we will get threw this.”

Kion joined his family in the embarace.

The others soon came.

“KOVU !”

Vitani went and saw her dead brother.

“No, no no. No, he was my only family left.”

“I’m sorry Vitani, he saved me and...”

“It’s not your fault Kiara, I know who’s fault it is.”

Kion couldn’t believe they did this.

His friends costed his sister her mate.

“Hey, don’t do anything rash.”

He turned to Rani.

“I can’t....”

“I know, and you will have a chance to say what you think, but right now. Your sister needs you.”

“Rani I... I failed her, if I learned of this faster, if I saw that jealousy was consuming them then I...”

“Stop. None of this is your fault.”

“I’m getting them. I won’t hurt them but I’ll bring them to my parents so they can give justice.”

“Then I’m coming with you. It was me the one they wanted, let them see how much they failed.”

“So now what ?” Zuri asked.

“We just get out of here and then when Kion is heartbroken we comfort him.” Bunga said.

“YOU 4 STOP !”

The 4 turned to Kion.

“Oh hi Kion, are you ok ? We heard Rani had an accident and...”

“Oh yeah Bunga, tell me all of my Great accident.”

They gasped as Rani came on his side.

“What ?”

“O Don’t what me Fuli, we heard of your great plan.”

“Rani, What are....”

Kion growled.

“HOW COULD YOU THIS, IT WASN’T US. IT WAS KIARA AND KOVU, THE ONES THERE WERE THEM.KIARA ALMOST DIED, AND KOVU IS DEAD, YOU KILLED KOVU !”

The Guard soon came and surrounded them.

“You four are coming with us, you’ll answer to the King and Queen.”

“Kion please, we are your friends !”

“No you aren’t, my friends would never try to kill my love, or leave my sister mateless. You are nothing to me, let’s go !”


End file.
